


Useless

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kylo tries to make amends, M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux is in a dark corner, surprisingly it's the new Supreme Leader that leads him out of it.





	Useless

_Useless_

That’s the word that echoes in Hux’s head when he thinks about his father and right now, he knows that his father was always right, will always be right because that’s what he is, useless, and everything he ever did has been for nothing.

 _Useless, weak willed boy_. That’s what his father used to say _but you have potential_.

He’s thinking about his father now because at the moment he is a useless, weak, bastard.

A failure.

All his ambitions, everything he ever worked for taken by a man child, who doesn’t know what to do with it. Kylo Ren was always too powerful but he used to have a leach guiding him, now he’s trying to put a leach on Hux.

Hux would rather die than be controlled by Kylo Ren.

He looks at the blaster in his hand and he wonders how it came to this. Him and Ren used to get along at the beginning, he knows that Snoke was the one to cause a drift between them, they’re too powerful working together. Hux would have done the same thing.

He startles when he hear the door to his quarters open, he knows it’s Ren no one else would dare to enter without his permission even after seeing him gets thrown around like a rag doll, he’s still General Hux.

Hux doesn’t turn around to face Ren.

He waits.

He can hear Ren breathing, he hears the door close behind him and his footsteps getting closer.

“Aren’t you going to look at me?” Ren asks.

“What do you want Ren? Are you here to throw into a wall or choke me again? Which one brought you more pleasure?” Hux says, defeated.

Ren is finally in front of Hux, he looks like he’s going to say something but he closes his mouth when he sees the blaster in Hux’s hand.

“Is this for me?” he says, he’s looking at Hux as if he’s insane to even consider killing him with a blaster.

“Not everything is about you Ren”

Ren frowns, confused. Hux moves his hand and points the blaster to his head. A look of understanding crosses Ren’s face and the blaster in Hux’s hand flies away and hits the wall behind them.

Ren crowds on him taking hold of his chin and forcing Hux to look at him.

“You know, I came here to offer some sort of truce” Ren says, letting go of Hux’s chin.

Hux huffs.

“I’m not saying I’m sorry for throwing you around” Ren says, Hux glares at him.

“When have you ever been sorry Ren?”

“It was Supreme Leader earlier and now we’re back to Ren”

“I’m not calling you Supreme Leader in private Ren” Hux says.

Ren drops next to him on the couch, throwing his head on the back of the couch.

“We did get along once”

“Once” Hux agrees.

“I’m forbidding you from killing yourself” Ren says, Hux whips his head a round in shock “I’m promoting you the Grand Marshall, you always wanted that”

“What?” Hux is so confused.

“I told you I’m here to propose a truce and I decided that the only choice you have is to accept” Kylo says getting up “I am the Supreme Leader after all and you do whatever I want Grand Marshall Hux.

“Ren…”

“No, I don’t want to hear anything from you anymore tonight. Shower, take something for the pain and go to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow I need you to design me a new throne room” Ren says, walking away.

Hux is frozen. Ren is insane, Hux always knew that and Ren keeping him alive and making him work by his side is proof of his insanity.

Ren footsteps stop “You are so much more than what your father thought would become of you” he says “You are mine now and we will work together, the resistance doesn’t stand a chance”

Hux turns around this time, they look at each other for a few seconds and Hux can see it, them working together, being closer than ever. He knows that Ren is in his head but at the moment he doesn’t care.

Hux nods.

Ren looks at him a little longer then he lowers his head as a goodbye “Armitage” he says before turning around and leaving.

It’s the first time that he says Hux’s name without a title beforehand.


End file.
